


Shots

by babykpats



Series: Mindfuck [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian knew that nothing will change if he just told Mickey to stop drinking so, he decided to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>~</p><p>Mindfuck is a series with each story having to do with a different mental condition.<br/>This one is Alcohol Dependency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

Mickey opened his eyes and tried to turn his head to look around.

He was home.

What the fuck?

The last memory he had before passing out was having a couple of beers with Kev at the Alibi.

Did he really drink that much?

His head was pounding but he honestly couldn't remember having more than four bottles of beer.

He slowly got up and walked towards their kitchen where Ian was making coffee.

"The fuck happened last night?" Mickey muttered, massaging his temples.

"You passed out." Ian said.

"How much did I have?"

"A lot." Ian replied, still not meeting his eyes.

"Ian," Mickey looked at his boyfriend suspiciously. "Look at me."

Ian huffed and looked at Mickey, trying (and failing, miserably) not to look guilty.

"What, did you drug my fucking drink?"

"No."

"Ian."

Ian kept quiet.

Mickey just stared at him.

Ian sighed. "Fuck Mick. When you got out of prison, you wouldn't stop drinking. I mean, I get it, you got out of jail, came home to an empty house, yeah I get it. I just thought that once we got back together, that you'd stop drinking but you didn't. Fuck, Mickey, you've started smelling like Frank!" Ian yelled.

Mickey frowned. "You never told me you felt that way."

"Oh yeah? If I told you, would you have stopped? You would've probably just blamed it on a shitty childhood or a fucked up neighborhood or some shit."

"I would've stopped drinking, asshole." Mickey muttered.

Ian scoffed.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Okay, so why the fuck do you keep buying me beer if you think I'm turning myself into an alcoholic?"

Ian's anger quickly disappeared and he went back to looking like a guilty little puppy. "I've been getting you non-alcoholic beer for the past 8 months."

"Non-alcoholic what the fuck, Ian?" Mickey yelled, yanking the fridge door open and grabbing one of the bottles of beer they had in the fridge.

"Look, don't get mad, okay? I was just worried about you and your health and shit. And-"

Mickey tuned Ian out in favor of reading the label. "' _Taste just like beer_ ', who the fuck came up with this shit?" Mickey yelled.

"I get it from the organic grocery store down the-" Ian stopped talking when he saw the face Mickey was giving him.

Mickey slammed the bottle of fake beer onto the table and stomped back into their bedroom, headache long forgotten.

Ian sighed.

~

Ian knocked on the door a couple of times. "Mick?"

When he didn't get an answer, Ian slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

Mickey was laying on the middle of their bed, limbs spread out, occupying the whole mattress.

"Are you mad?" Ian asked.

"I thought I was building up an awesome tolerance, you know. One night, I drank twenty bottles and I still felt nothing. I thought I was superman."

Ian nodded. "I had to run to the store the next day to buy more, just in case you decided to go out and buy beer on your own."

Mickey turned to look at Ian. "I thought you were being such an awesome boyfriend, making sure I never run out of beer."

Ian sighed and sat down on the floor next to the bed. "Look, I did it for you, okay?"

Mickey scoffed. "You've been lying to me for 8 months!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Look, I know what it feels like to have no control over your actions, okay?"

This got Mickey's attention.

"You hurt the people you love and after your high wears off, you're left to deal with he consequences."

Mickey frowned at the tears he saw in Ian's eyes.

"I don't have a choice. I was born with a fucked up brain but you do. You have a choice to stop drinking and just be present. Just be fucking present instead of passing out or being drunk every time something great happens!"

Mickey left the bed and sat beside Ian, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay?"

"I just want you to stop drinking." Ian muttered.

"What are you talking about? I've been sober for eight months!" Mickey said, hoping to lighten the situation.

Ian grinned reluctantly. "You're stupid."

"So how many did I really drink last night?" Mickey asked.

Ian looked at Mickey sheepishly. "I brought some of the non-alcoholic beer to Kev yesterday. You passed out from the shots that you drank."

Mickey groaned. "How many?"

"Four."

"Four?! Liam drinks more than that!"

Ian chuckled. "He actually does."

Mickey was so fucking annoyed but seeing Ian smile calmed him down for now. That wa until he remembered something else from last night. "Motherfucker!" Mickey suddenly yelled.

Ian jumped a bit in Mickey's arms. "What the fuck?"

"Kevin made me fucking pay for those beers that you made him give me." Mickey said quickly getting up and running out the door.

Ian rolled his eyes and ran after his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even know that alcohol dependency was a mental condition.


End file.
